The Forbidden Demon King
by Naito Writer
Summary: DT/A-X: A King broke a law in his world that forces himself, his mate and child to try and flee to the human world. But not all goe's as well as it should, resulting in tragedy leaving the child to grow up stronger and fight to seize the throne.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters involved in my stories are copyright and owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

With a lot of help from Angel of Spirit with character development and more for this fic, I present to all the readers The Forbidden Demon King and hope you like it.

It includes my OC creature the Xanpire, for details look on the profile and I know this belongs in the anime x-over section, but I thought of giving it a go here first, see what results I would get after 5 or 6 chapters.

* * *

Digimon/Anime X-over

Alternate fused crossover.

The Forbidden Demon King.

Prologue.

A world of demons that remained in the age of medieval times, despite what was made on the other side, was at war with many losses. Till the day the king of all demons gave his life to protect them all, that also ended all this bloodshed.

Leaving the youngest son to become the next king of demons 32 years after the war ended. But the king came to have broken a law where he had mated with a human after a trip to the human world and impregnated her with a child that was born of half Xanpire and half human.

Therefore making him an unstoppable species where light magic made weapons cannot affect him, only enough to sting.

The people may have seemed reasonable at first, but the thought of having a demon breeding with a human was thought to be a disgrace to most, as to think it is a sign that the two worlds would soon be combined as one whole.

Under the influence of the kings older brother, he led a coup against him with all arguments on deaf ears, forcing not only him but his family to escape. Until that time came...

* * *

Located in a big room surrounded by pillars that reach to the tall ceiling, with serpent's making their way up. In the middle of the dim lighted room was like a metal thin arch, gems littered on the inside parts.

Creating a swirling blue portal, a man 36 years old, slightly taller than the woman he was protecting. Having dark white skin, pointed ears, long dark brown hair tied in a back length ponytail, eyes that are red with the pupils slitted stood infront.

The attire he had on was ordinary clothing, un-fit for royalty but when on the run they had to do. Having on gray ripped trousers, with a red sash round his wast, a dirty v-neck tied closed shirt and brown walking shoes.

In his hands was a sword with a black hilt, a red demonic wing guard that has a small pentagon dark blue emerald in the middle, the blade was remarkably made out of Light magic metal so that it could slice trough almost anything with a blood red colored blade, looking like a medieval knights sword with a sharp tip.

His face held a look of rage, showing his fanged teeth to the man he thought was his 39 year old brother, but instead standing before them with a calm look, the same features as the other creature. But having shoulder hair, same color and tied in a tail, with dark blue eyes.

Wearing silver knights armor that came with red demon wing shoulder guards, along with a thin crown like band around his forehead, being slightly muscled than the younger brother.

In his right hand was a sword with a gold rapiers hilt designed as a three ring swept hilt, and the blade may not look like much, but it is strong with the material it is made from.

The woman behind the younger was hard to see as the portal began to glow brightly. But you can tell though she was holding something in her arms, having on a sack on her back.

"It did not take me long to find you. Especially when I had to kill that friend of yours after threatening to kill his family, if he didn't tell me where you were." It came out with no emotion at all, taking slow steps to them.

"Why? Why are you doing this! Is it because of her, because I mated with a woman from the human world? Or is it because we had a child together? Which is it?" Yelling out his questions to him in rage.

"Both. You broke our laws, Ganshin Matsuda. One of the highest laws in our world, one of the laws that require death as a punishment. If you do not come with me." Stopping his advancement, awaiting his answer.

Instead though he gave more questions. "What about them? While I become chained in the dungeons and rot for my punishment to come. What will happen to them, out of your own mouth." Saying in a stern voice, knowing the answer already.

Simply staring at them with the same look. "The child would be put to death or experimentation. To see what a half breed can do, when it is born from our kind. Your mate, I'm sure they would find a use for her." Now his sights were on the woman, seeing her clutch what she was holding in her arms.

Ganshin lets out a growl to him though, not allowing him to get anywhere near them. "As if I would let you lay finger on them." Keeping a permanent eye on him now.

"You should have remained in the Demon World from the start, then none of this would have happened." His calm look turning into a frown, eyes beginning to glow red.

"Not my fault he wanted to challenge me there, how could I have known he had Light metal. She was there when I was injured and helped me while I was healing." His explanation came with a frown, hating to have to do what may have to come next.

"Then you should have either declined, or issued it somewhere around here. Then none of this would have happened."

His glare narrowed as he said to him. "Your the one who started all this, you started all of this by spreading your lies. Even though she was the only one that I had told, she promised to never tell a soul."

Tightening his grip on the hilt, continuing what he was saying with his eyes closed. "We were brothers last thing I thought, but you rallied what you could to overthrow your king..."

"YOU ARE NOT A TRUE KING, GANSHIN!" Interrupted by the roar the other lets out. Allowing what seems to be the baby in the womans arms to stir, then began to cry due to being interrupted of its sleep.

While the mother tried to calm the little one down, Ganshin was being talked to as if he were poison. "A true king of the demon world should spread his power throughout the planet to gain and bring absolute fear to those that worship him."

Now shifting his glare to the only human, clutching her baby close. "Not await for problems to arise on their own. Or pollute our world by impregnating, this. Thing you chose to be your mate and the queen." Pointing his sword at her.

Blocking the blades pointed view, Ganshin doe's the same with his, but at the other bladed weapon.

Giving a short laugh to his brother in the process. "And what do you plan to do now, Galzin? Kill me, take the ring and rule in my place." Not getting any response, made the runaway laugh out loud in a mad man like way.

"Then your much too late, before coming here I made sure that the ring was given to someone that will protect it." Looking at him now with a grin, "So, your pretty much out of luck brother."

Letting out a low growl in anger. "As if you could hide such a powerful item as the sword of the Demon King from us. I will find it, with it I will become the true king of this world, one that you have failed to rightfully become."

In a blink of an eye both creatures sped in, with clashed blades crossed, with slight sparks flying off. Both of them with glowing eyes glaring at eachother.

"In order to become king though." Breaking contact with the blade, bringing it high. "I would have execute the traitor, as in yourself!" Bringing it down to be blocked by an upward block.

Gritting his teeth, Ganshin pushed Galzin back by a hard kick to his gut, sending him flying back. Landing on his feet with a mid way skid on a knee, he looks with narrowed eyes at him.

Pushing himself by a foot, he flew at Ganshin with sword at his side, making the blade shine a little with the light in the room.

As he watched Galzin coming at him, Ganshin held his sword infront with both hands on the hilt, and with a full red glow of his eyes. When Galzin made a swing at him, the man passed through him. While the other turned into shadow and disappeared.

"Your shadow diversion skill." Turning to face where the fake was standing, "A handy trick when confusing your opponent. Father pretty much treated you best, along with mother." Looking around the room each time to see if he could spot him.

Turning to one of the pillars after sensing a little movement. A thought soon came to him, if he was nowhere in sight, then he would have to flush him out. Now turning in the direction of the woman, protectively holding her child close.

He allowed red energy to form into a spiral around the blade, raising it slightly he calls out to him. "You could hardly beat me in a race when we were little kids. So how fast have you become since then! Surging wind!"

With diagonal swing he unleashed the energy in the form of a red energy wind. "Getsuga Tenshou!" A light blue condensed energy wave flew in from the side, impacting with the attack before it could reach the two. Causing a small explosion

Looking to the right at where it came from, he was in time to block the blade that aimed for his head. Seeing the angered expression on Ganshin's face. "Thats going a bit too far." He hissed out to him.

Getting no reaction from him, just a neutral look as if it were nothing. "How else was I supposed to get you to come out." Knocking Ganshin back with a push, having him land feet first further away.

"Getsuga Tenshou. Yet another one of fathers skills he taught you from that tombe." Saying with the same features, not at all happy, as if he were jealous of this.

Narrowing his eyes to him, there was no telling what Galzin will do next. So looking from the corner of his eyes to his mate, seeing her hold the infant protectively. He had no choice but to do it, if it would get them to safety.

"I, Sandema Ganshin Matsuda, almighty king of the Demon World hereby grant approval to the next chosen reader of the tombe of power. Let he or she of thy choosing become as if one to..."

Hearing him chant the words with his head lowered, Galzins eyes soon widened at knowing what was to happen. So taking his sword tightly, he flew in once more. 'I mustn't let him finish!' Were his thoughts right now, in almost of a panic state.

Side stepping from the thrust, whilst continuing. "Vanquishing all that shall stand in his or her way of rising among all others!" Blocking a downward strike, after knocking him away a swift move came in and struck the side of his left arm.

Ignoring the burning pain from the metal that made contact with his skin, along with the small trail of blood leading down. He still kept on going.

"I bestow upon the knowledge of what I had learned from the pages of the world I had entered." Spinning round to the woman and pointed his bladed weapon at the infant, giving the child a smile that would soon be his last.

"I choose you, prince Takato Matsuda to wield the knowledge that will be granted to you, to ascend to the throne as..." Not bothering to block or do anything, as Galzin's blade thrusts right through the mans back and out the front.

A horrified look was on the womans face, letting out a yell in Ganshins name. Even though he had the pained look, blood coming out of his opened mouth and center of his chest, head arched back. Including the dust and burnt ash beginning to form from the critical wound, he still had the breath to utter the last words. "The next, Demon King."

With a stunned look, Galzin looks over to see a faint yellow light shone in the sack that the woman had on. He was about to make her his next victim, when he felt something move on his blade, Ganshin.

Managing to push himself off the blade, he then swung round with a mighty swing to his brothers armor, knocking him away onto his back. Feeling the dust onto his hands with clenched teeth, telling him he has not long left.

He slowly turns to her after sensing the full sadness from her, he used little strength to come infront of her. Managing to hold that smile of his. "I guess, I won't be able to come along with you both. After all." Feeling the pain beginning to spread throughout his body.

"Y-You.. We can try and find a way to..." She began to say in concern, but was stopped by Ganshin placing a finger to her lips. Shaking his head slowly, he said while holding in the pain.

"I told you light metal substance is the only way a Xanpire can be killed, or at least slow our healing ability if its not fatal, nngh!" It seemed to have began to spread, as the left side of is upper ribs started to change.

Staring at the dust beginning to form, with tears at first glance of it. "I want you to go on, raise our son and be happy. Live on, give him a normal life if you can. Try and..Gngh! Try and live happily with someone else, remember I will always be with you both."

Not giving her a chance to argue at all, Ganshin grasped her shoulder with his free hand. Giving her one last loving smile, before shoving her along with the baby into the portal, hearing a cry come from her.

Limply dropping his arm to his side, he shortly heard a chuckle coming from his brother.

"How touching. You sent your family to another world, your on the brink of death and you can't run if your going to hold me off from chasing them." Standing there with a scratch from the swing he was dealt.

Turning to face the man with a darkened look, delivering him a death glare like no other. Spitting out the blood to the side, as the slash on his arm slowly turns to dust. "I'm going to make my stand here Galzin, to assure myself that you won't go after them."

Raising an eyebrow at this, wondering what was going through that head of his. "And how do you plan to do that in the state that your in."

Giving the hilt a tight grasp, charging up all the energy he could spare, as it will be his last attack. The weapon was surrounded by light blue flaring energy, linked with spiritual power.

"BY DOING THIS DEAR BROTHER! GETSUGA..." Hearing him shout out. Watching him spin with both hands now on it. "TENSHOOOUUU!" Galzin tried to make it to him as he called it, but it was too late.

The powerful attack struck the arch and the portal, causing a chain reaction that sparked out power all over a small part of the room. Ganshin did not make a move away, staying in the same position.

Galzin on the other hand was shocked at what a crazy man would do, not a person like his brother. Then a quick memory of what his father had said to them when he was just a seven year old.

FLASHBACK!

"I don't get it father, although your king you won't do what other kings do as I heard them do." A seven year old Galzin spoke out.

Standing in front of his fathers dim lighted throne room, in the red chair sat a tall man, his head in the shadows, wearing all black clothes of what an emperor would wear, including a gray ring on his right hand with a skull and a pair of blood red emerald eyes.

"Remember Galzin, that a king doe's what he needs to do to gain trust and respect from his followers. While the king of the demon world doe's as he pleases, such as I await for problems that are in need of my assistance, instead of causing them." He spoke in a strong bold voice.

"Thats not what I think a Demon King should be!" He began his yell, along with an angry look on his face, glaring up at the man. "If I was king, I'd let no one stand in my way! I'd rule this world with an iron fist, than sit around on that stupid chair. Especially with the war that's going on now!"

Watching the little boy that was indeed smarter than any 7 year old had ever spoken, since being fully born as a Xanpire, the child's mind expands when they had done the basics when older.

Even with this though, the king was wondering where he gained this type of courage to stand up to him like this. "Who do you think you are!" He spoke furiously. Making Galzin become fearful of the man as he watched him stand to his feet before continuing.

"Just because your my son, you think you can come in here and lecture me on what a Demon King should and should not do! I assure you IF you become the king when your a lot older and stronger. Then you could do as you wish!"

Taking steps back from him as a dark aura envelops the kings body. "Get out! As things go I'd rather prefer your brother to become the next king and observe how he will do things, either in my place or yours!"

FLASHBACK END!

Dodging a furious sparked bolt as the gateway still fluctuated, his thoughts were. 'You old fool. He turned out to be another you!'

Getting struck by numerous bolts, making their way into his dusted ashed wounds, giving him greater pain. Sending out a yell of it throughout the room so that his brother could clearly hear him.

"YOU WANTED THE THRONE GALZIN? THEN TAKE IT WITHOUT THE PROPER TOOLS NEEDED! NNNGGAAAAHHH!" Becoming engulfed in an expanding blast.

Staring in disbelief Galzin clenches his teeth and narrowed his eyes, witnessing the sight of his brother's death. With nothing left to do here, he quickly turns and made a dash for the exit. While the dome of energy was about to let out an explosion.

* * *

"With that, the tower was destroyed and never used by the traitorous brother again, that later became the new king of the demon world. Under false pretense's of having the items stowed away until the time would come for them to be needed against a deadly foe. When actuality he sends minions he trust to seek them out, the end."

A chuckling sound was heard from the bed the woman sat at the side from, where her 8 year old son was listening from under the dark blue covers, with his head sticking out. Showing his short messy chestnut brown hair and red eyes.

"You forgot about the two that escaped, not telling on what happened to them." Being happy at the supposed sad story.

Slightly giggling at the boys point in the story, she did forget and the 41 year old woman named Mie Matsuki, dressed in her cream colored pajamas began to finish her story.

"Silly me. Well, the two did make it through safe and sound, but the woman suffered the pain of a broken heart at the loss of her love. Unable to find another after what the two had shared, despite being in secrecy from everyone in the kings world."

For some reason she was feeling sad after speaking this, but held in to finish.

"With no way of telling where they ended up, after Ganshins attack had made the portal push them off course. They were lucky to bump into someone that helped during a sudden rain storm, eventually the two stayed. And soon both adults had grown feelings for one another after 4 years of living together, with the growing child's help. Then the day came when the man asks her for her hand in marriage. Despite her feelings for the demon that gave his life too protect them, she remembered his words of being happy and excepted. Whilst treasuring the past the woman managed to make room for the future, intending for herself, her new love and the young boy that she promised to never tell about his origin. To making it a better one, with hopefully no trouble to come, the end."

Sighing in relief at finally finishing that tale, getting a short laugh from the boy. Shifting a playful glare at him, about to say something until a voice interrupted.

"She finished her story little guy?" A joking males voice asked, getting both of them to look in the direction of the door. Seeing her husband 43 year old Takeshiro Matsuki, wearing his light green pajamas, standing there with a smile on his face.

Walking into the bedroom that had a ceiling fan kind of light, gray plain blue walls, a closet, nightstand by the bed that was on the right side, with a lamp that has a single drawer and a space for some of his story books.

Giving the man a happy nod, for some reason out of the stories he either read or heard, this one was his favorite for some reason.

Tucking him in Takeshiro asks the boy, somewhat of a teasing way. "You know at the park, while I was talking to Mrs. Nozuma. I couldn't help but notice that you may have made a friend."

This got the mothers attention, now listening in clearly to this conversation. Turning his head away with a small frown, that made Mie giggle at the sight. "I don't know, she wasn't very nice when I said hello."

Really piking her curiosity at hearing this, continuing to listen and ready to add in something. "Well Mrs. Nozuma told me that little girl was on her own, before you went up to her. And last time I checked, you two soon had a game of tag with eachother." The older man says to him.

Hearing grumbling sounds from their son, seeing as he turned on his side away from them. "Aww! I wish I was there to have seen it." She gushed to him, along with a soft laugh.

"Good night you two I'm going to sleep." Saying it in a hurry so that the two can leave already.

"Ha, ha! Alright will go, sleep tight little man." Takeshiro said, taking her wife along by the shoulder incase she decided to throw in some questions of her own.

Leaving their son to sleep peacefully, unknown of the dreams the boy may have.

This family lives in a one floored bakery/house, in a city residing in a forest that goe's on for about 18 miles before reaching the next city, maybe shorter whatever the destination being. With rivers that has one going through the city and a tall mysterious mountain that no one dares to climb for some reason. Saying that when a person starts to climb, they would have a chilling feeling that something maybe watching them, something that is still unknown.

The city that is remarkably called Zenshin city, the place of mystery yet peaceful. And this family lived here since they were together and intend to stay that way.

* * *

2 years later.

But intentions do not turn out the right way. Because staring at the place he called home, after coming back from his friends a bit late that leads to night. Standing there in shock at the sight of the Matsuki Bakery burning to the ground.

He just turned 10 years old and was wearing dark blue cargo pants, a plain white v-neck T-shirt and plain green jacket with a white strip going over both the shoulders, having on a pair of blue and white trainers.

Tears welled up in his eyes not because of his home burning, but he couldn't see either of his parents at all. Something could be seen by him in the flames somehow, a pitch black figure with long flamed hair and a grin it would seem, it's red eyes trained on the boy and was about to make his way to him.

When the sound of sirens approaching made the thing back off and disappear in a swirl of flames. Leaving the 10 year old to grieve for his loss.

* * *

Zenshin General Hospital.

Although un-injured the boy was resting on a hospital bed, the doctors put him in a room after the ambulance had brought him in. The paramedics say it maybe shock with all that went on, and the fact that the police had said that there may have been a couple of people in there. Which his parents were the only ones in there.

Laying there with blank eyes on the hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling devoid of emotions. At the fact that he had lost not just his home, but his parents as well.

* * *

Zen Cemetary.

The funeral for them was saddening for those that knew them, some paying their respects as it was pouring with rain.

The 10 year old stood alone in black suited attire, given to him by one of the people that was kind enough to give him for this kind of gloomy day. He was staying at his friends place, after hearing what had happened to him her mother and grandmother had acceptably taken him in.

Looking at the tombstones upon where they were buried at, he stares off into space while looking down at them, remembering that figure that was within the flames. The memory of it along with the rest of that day shall burn within his mind.

"Excuse me." A kind voice calls to him. Turning his head to the right, seeing that a 18 year old male with black hair spiked down, with purple eyes, wearing an all black suit for this kind of thing. Having a gray umbrella in his left hand and a look of sadness, yet he gave a small smile to him.

With him taking cover under the same umbrella, being 160cm while her companion was 178cm therefore shorter than him. Being 16 years old, having long light green hair that reaches her waist and gold colored eyes. Her clothes was a black dress suitable for this sort of thing including a hat and gloves.

She held an emotionless look with the way her eyes were half way closed, but she did hold some flowers for both graves.

After putting them down the three made it to a tree that was enough to cover them, still getting drops through.

"First off, allow me to say how sorry I am for your loss." He started to say, staring off at the falling rain along with the other two.

"Second, is that. Well. What if I told you I know who had caused the deaths of your parents." Saying it with seriousness in his voice, proving no hint of a joke at all.

It was enough for him to glance in his direction, now giving him his full attention.

"Allow me to introduce myself first, I am Lelouch Lamperouge, and this is my companion C.C." Gesturing to the green haired young lady between them, giving an acknowledged nod to him.

"Now, what happened to your home is that, it was attacked by something not human. It was a demon, one with that holds the power of fire."

Turning his head to see the confusion on his face, thinking he was a little crazy. "He may look it, but he's telling the truth." C.C. said keeping her gaze forward, also avoiding the short glare from the man.

He did not look convinced with that, so Lelouch continued. "The two of us were on a hunt for that demon, after finding out it was hunting for someone, we tried to stop it." Now looking away with his sight to the wet ground.

"But we got ambushed, by the time we got to the destination. The place may have been destroyed, but the target still lived."

The boys eyes widened at this in shock, flash's of the creature suddenly appearing in his mind once again. "W-Who was it after?" He asked, supposedly not liking the answer to come, but it was the only way.

Both looked at him with Lelouch answered with a firm tone. "It was after you Takato Matsuki. Or rather Takato Matsuda, prince of the Demon World."

This got a stunned look out of him, that soon became a furious one. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Are you saying that my parents were killed by a monster from another world. Not by some stupid drunk or something like that!" His voice being raised by the anger that was seeping through.

"Told you he would get mad." A calm C.C. says to the man with them, sensing an aura around him that mixed well with the emotion.

Sighing at this meaning that he would have to give a demonstration. Holding out his right hand it soon began to glow. Rain water came in to gather, to the boys surprise, watching it form into a small ball.

As he stared at it, he heard Lelouch talk once again. "I am a mage, a being wielding magic that normal people thought never existed, among another thing that I intend to keep to myself."

After he crushes the ball into the liquid it was made of, he shook his hand off of the rest. Takato now looked at C.C. thinking she may have something as well. "I also have magic, except I'm not much of a book worm as my friend here." Getting a glare from said person, she ignored it though.

"Okay, I believe you so far. But I don't believe that thing you said was after me." He said, having a frown, now turned to face them. Causing Lelouch to walk by C.C.'s front and place a hand on Takato's left shoulder, after bending down to eye level.

"Well then, I guess will have to tell you everything you will need to know. Takato Matsuda, son of king Ganshin Matsuda, mother of Mie Matsuki and prince of the Demon World." Giving the shocked boy a gentle smile. And from then on had sealed his fate with what these two would have to tell him, that would soon affect his future.

While C.C. had turned her head to watch as the rain had slowly began to stop, yet the clouds had still remained.

End of Prologue!

* * *

How is it so far? Hope you review, Till Then!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters involved in my stories are copyright and owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's I put in.

The next chapter is up, enjoy.

* * *

Digimon/Anime X-over

Alternate fused crossover

The Forbidden Demon King.

Chapter 1.

6 years later.

It had been 6 years now since that day he had met them, the results that came were interesting. Being trained to now control his powers, he had made a promise to wipe out demons that wish to harm the innocent, be they human or demon themselves.

Turns out Zenshin City is one place that homes demons in secret to the populace that wish to have a normal life, even residing somewhere in the forest.

For now, even though he is told to being the prince of the Demon World, he intends to protect all innocents from those that wish to do harm. Making a name in the process to any demon that witnessed his actions.

He is dubbed Heartless Xan, the demon slayer, protector of the innocent be they human or demon.

* * *

"Come on, I swear to you it will be fun." A beautiful 23 year old woman said. Having back length blond hair, with dark pink highlights on the right going down, piercing green eyes and wearing clothes suited for a nice night like this.

Consisting of a black short skirt and tank top leaving her stomach exposed, with white knee length shoes and jean material jacket, along with a black belt that had a gold ring for a buckle.

She was dragging a man the same age but being a few centimeters taller, having short spiked up black hair, with brown eyes. Wearing jean cargo's, a plain black shirt with a light brown jacket, black boots and a silver earring on his right ear.

She was taking him down an alley way for some reason, having quite a strong grip on his hand. But he payed no heed to it, thinking she may just want to be out of watching eyes.

"Why are we going down this way? It doesn't lead to any club or anything." He asked, trying to crack a joke with a small smirk.

She kept silent though, seeing that they were coming to a dead end via brick wall. With a smile she brings the guy forward and slams him into the wall, then leans up to him, having a look on her face.

That he got the wrong idea of.

"I'm in a mood for a little bite that a friend had told me about." She says to him, leaning her face in closer. Bringing the back of his head to the wall behind him, being a little confused right now.

"Then what are we doing here?" Giving her a short timed smile. Sending him one back, that became a smirk seconds after. "Because the food she mentioned, may put up a little fight." Saying now, before her eyes glowed fully.

Soon her body began to change, her skin turned to dark gray, allowing her height to grow a few inches, her teeth became fanged and her boots, socks and jacket sleeves were ripped to pieces, showing that her hands and feet had gained sharp clawed form. Gaining slitted pupils and darker hair color, along with her ears becoming extended a little and double pointed.

He looked afraid now at the sight, seeing her look at him with glowing eyes and a little drool coming out of her opened mouth. A look of hunger could be noticed on her face along with the gleam in her eyes.

"Wh-What the hell are you?" He said now getting scared at the sight, also not liking the look he was given.

Licking her lips at the sight of getting a meal. "I'm just an innocent young woman looking for a meal." Sounding innocent, but her changed mixture voice pretty much says she was lying about the innocent part for him.

In interruption to this, a bladed kunai with a black handle was impaled in the wall on the right, coming from behind the creature.

Looking back with a growl of displeasure on being interrupted, the guy did the same but in relief.

Standing there being about 16 by the height, wearing a black leather trench coat, with a gray double black strapped closed body armoured vest, a plain black T-shirt, his black fitting jeans has a black belt containing a couple of knife holders, that had black wrapped handles, along with a silver metal on the bottom.

Strapped to both upper legs were holders for the same kunai's as the one that was in the wall, fitting three in one. Having on gray fingerless gloves, black boots, a pair of shades and on his back was a sword and scabbard that was strapped on.

The sword he had has a blade that's strong enough to take on tough demonic entities. (Blades Day Walker Sword.) The same goes for the Glaive contained in its black holder folded, on the back left side of his belt. (Blades Shredder Glaive.)

He has dark white skin, pointed ears, short messy chestnut brown hair and a serious look on him.

Releasing her catch so that she could face the person, she bared her claws to him, as if proposing a challenge. "Who in hell do you think you are? Disturbing my dinner like that." She says in a fake disappointed tone, being interrupted at not being able to eat.

All he did though was raise his right hand, and with a snap of his fingers. The kunai in the wall flew out past her, between two of his fingers, giving it a flip to its handle, placing it in the empty space on the strap with the others.

After getting a closer look at the person, suddenly her eyes began to widen in shock. "N-No, it can't be. Your supposed to be a rumor!" Her mouth now agape, seeing this person taking a step forward.

"For three years of taking the likes of you down. Turning you to dust, ashes, or whatever. You believe me to be a rumor. Guess again." He said loud enough for both of them to hear, continuing his slow pace.

As her mind told her to kill, something else was telling her to run for her life. But instead she took the first option, charging at him with claws at her sides.

With a swift move he not only unsheathed his sword, but also did a swing that sliced her right arm off, after she passed.

Clutching the missing limb as she released a painful yell, spinning round with death in her eyes. While the space bled out dark blood, she made a pounce at him from behind.

Only for him to spin round, landing a high kick to her head, knocking her back onto her feet with a skid.

With just a snarl to him before leaping onto the left wall, then the right, making her way up onto the roof. Keeping his eye on her as she moved, he swung his sword, sheathing his weapon before going after her the same way.

Leaving the man behind to stare in fright at what went on, also for the forgotten arm to slowly dissipate in smoke, flesh and dissolving bone.

* * *

Meanwhile chasing her from one roof top to the next, the guy reaches at the back of his belt, taking out his Shredder Glaive. Activating it by pressing the button to spring out the other blade.

Coming to a spinning halt she was soon met by a thrown Glaive, making it past her left ear cutting it in the process.

Making it back to his owners opened hand, he halted 2 seconds ago. His sword was already in hand, keeping the Glaive out as a second.

"You, bastard!" She says in anger, feeling the dripping blood on her hand as she felt the stinging pain on her ear.

Gaining no reaction from him with the negative emotion she was letting out. Showing him her sharp teeth, with again no reaction.

As she charged at him about to take a bite, he gave a few swings of his sword, before jumping over her, then sliced her right leg off after landing. Causing her to collapse face down.

"You, you are him. That Glaive, that sword. Grrrr! Your Heartless Xan." Managing to turn her head, to see that Heartless Xan was standing over her, only with his sword in hand. Giving a last glare, as he only had that same expression.

Raising his weapon as high as he could, bringing it down hard to end her life. Soon to walk away leaving the demon to dissipate like the arm, only leaving her clothing, stains of blood and little risings of smoke.

* * *

It was in an abandoned factory that was scheduled to be demolished in 2 weeks, therefore it would temporarily be a good place for the human sized crates that packed up the place on the floors, or against the old dusty machinery.

On the cat walks above were what looked to be guards they looked human, but pitch black from head to toe as if born from the shadows, with blank yellow glaring eyes, with no hair or mouth. Short double pointed toed feet, with claw pointed hands and a couple of small ridged blades on the back of their forearms. Wielding katana's sheathed and attached it would seem to their backs.

Some did not and were holding bo-staffs, a good number for this many to guard, whatever was inside.

In an office that was pretty much run down with all the mess, a desk, old filing cabinets, a window to see outside the office to the ground floor, behind the chair was a set of television sets, showing images of some of the still working cameras. A couple of toppled chairs were infront of the desk, still use able it would seem.

A person was slumped in his over sized chair due to his weight, being in his late thirties and the uuhh, overweight kind of guy, wearing a one size fits all black pair of briefs. Having pale green skins, a bald head, dark blue eyes, and warts on parts of his body.

"Yes they have arrived, but I assure you they will be moved to a new location. Since this place is scheduled for demolishing at some point. No, it should cause no problem for your pick up." He says to the person on the phone.

After a little argued response from the other end, he reassures the person. "I assure you, that nothing will happen as long as they are under my watchful eyes." With things discussed and finished, he hung up.

An aggravated sigh came out of him, wiping off the coming sweat coming onto his forehead. He looked out the window, to see passed the hanging machinery and chains to the skylight that was intact apart from some of the cracks.

"Hmm, wonder what customer I am dealing with this time. To want something like those." He said, getting his mind on whatever he had down below. Making a grab for the glass of red wine on the desk.

* * *

As soon as he thought this was going to be a quiet night for storage keeping, a figure stands on top of one of the smoke stacks. Staring down at the building that he was recently told about something going on.

He was even sensing something odd inside, a bit of both living and not? Including a familiar one that he recognizes, getting him to gain a frown. But even so he still proceeded, in leaning forward and leaping off the smoke stack, aiming for the skylight.

* * *

Taking a full sip of his wine, he eventually spat it out after hearing a loud smash from outside the office. Looking out to see that the skylight had a gaping hole, having him to spin and face the security screens.

Finding the right one to make his eyes open wide, along with his mouth. "Him, now." Was all he muttered, reaching for the microphone that was also on the desk.

Landing on a space on the floor, he looks round at the number of crates around, including up at the guards on the cat walks.

"It is good to see you again young Xan, you know what to do from our last encounter. Shaders, take him!" The voice calls out through the speaker system, that apparently still works.

Unsheathing their swords, several of them began to leap their way down. Instead of going for his own, Xan made a grab for both his knives. Giving them both a twirl, getting circled from high and low by the Shaders as they were called.

One came in by a jump, getting Xan to spin out of the way of the downward swing. Without looking he cross' both blades behind him, blocking the staff that came at him. Spinning round with a quick kick to its stomach, knocking it back.

Moving back from the now meeting staffs, he goe's between the two with a leg, kneeing one and kicking the other.

Blocking a swords blade, he slashed its wrist to have it bring it back. Thrusting one of the knives in its chest, followed by a diagonal slash to its neck.

Quickly turning sideways to the right for the next blade to pass, he raised his leg to the owners chest. Coming in with a tornado spin, with his arms out. Having both blades miss their mark as the Shader moves out of the way.

After coming to a halt a couple of them came at him in a dash from both sides, one with a staff the other a sword. Only to meet each others weapon, as their target was gone.

They both looked separate ways trying to at least spot him. Just to end up looking up at the cat walk leading to their boss' office.

Xan took his time as he made his way, stopping as a few sword wielders stood in his way. Having him put both his knives away, then take out his own sword.

The first one came in clashing his blade with the other, being pulled in after Xan spun him passed. Xan clashed blades with another a few times, bringing it to the side on the railing. Giving the Shader a hard enough punch, sending it over the side.

The last one was taking steps back despite the other being behind Xan and advancing, trying to find the opportune to move in.

When the other moved in, he did the same. Xan as if having a third eye, brought his leg back along with his swung forward sword, getting both their weapons knocked aside. He swiftly takes a kunai in hand, getting to face the one behind him on a knee.

With the bladed knife making a successful impact to the Shaders chest. Xan did a backwards jump over the previous, performing a downwards swing onto its back as he lands, then a thrust to be sure.

Turning round and proceeding on, taking care of whoever gets in his way.

Opening the door to the office to see that the one he was to see, looked like he was waiting patiently. While Xan had none of his kunai with him, due to using them against the Shaders.

"Aah! Xan, my boy. Good to see you!" He greeted him with open arms, even a happy looking expression.

Sheathing his sword as he made his way in, he kept a look out incase of anything. "I assure you, that nothing will happen while simply just talking." Trying to assure him that as they talk no trap would be laid for him.

He stopped after getting close enough, not bothering to help himself to a seat.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" He asks, taking a sip of his re-filled glass.

"The crates, Nezdin, whats in them?" Xan answers with a question of his own. Giving him a shrug as if not knowing nothing. "Can't say, I was told to just hold them and transport them when the day comes."

Holding his guard where he stood as he spoke with a firm tone. "You know I can't hurt you because of protection orders from the Corp. But I can destroy your inventory and wait till your employer gets here."

With a slight raise of his glass to him, as well as a smile. "Lucky me. But to tell you the truth Xan, I'm actually a bit worried about this one." Getting said person to raise a brow to him, so he just continued on.

"You see my boy. Whats in those crates I may not know, but I can for some reason tell their nothing good at all." Now seeing him about to say something, so he cut him off. "I know the products I sell slash hold are pretty much no good. But this time, I'm not so sure about this one."

Managing to reach into a drawer of the desk and take out a folder, tossing it between them. "This is the transaction folder, even though it doesn't feel right. A guy has to make money somehow, especially me."

Taking the folder and looking through, seeing the items were crossed off in black marker except for the quantity. And the amount or what he was paying in for the price. "He's paying you in crystals?"

"Trust me, these crystals are from Elementa territory. You practically can't get that many without putting in advanced delivery. Should be a slip on the next page."

Proving that he was right, he raised a brow at was on it. 'Seven Pyrus crystals, five Aquas, eight Terra's and seven Natura crystals.' Reading this in his head, he moves it aside to see that the sheet of paper with details on the employer was blank with a question mark.

"Your right, getting that many together is a tricky thing. The person probably has contacts, higher contacts." He says, looking over the sheet. Not much was on it, except name, and such that was mostly blank.

"Name, Ozbian sounds an alias, no surname, or address. No demonic class placed..." Xan was cut off when Nezdin interrupted him. "I'm aware of whats on the sheet, thank you."

Closing the folder and placing it under his arm. "I'll take this with me. Is there a meeting I should know about." He asks.

"Had a feeling you may, so I made a copy incase I lost that. The meeting though, hard to say, I was speaking to the guy on the phone before you arrived. This place isn't gong to stand so I had to make arrangements with him to move the stuff. I'll be in touch, somehow."

Turning to make his way out, he halted at the sight of a few un-armed Shaders outside the opened door. The one in the middle stepped forward, holding out Xans kunai.

As Xan took each one and placed them on the straps, he heard Nezdin say to him. "While I remember, I'm not the only one thats holding this stuff. Some of the guys are doing the same as I am. Here, there's about fifty maybe more."

Before he could make his way out, Xan turned to face Nezdin, asking him with little curiosity. "Why are you telling me this? Its as if you want me to put an end to this."

Giving him a nod as if he hit the nail on the head there. "Thats right, times are changing. And the Corporation is one of those things, rules are being changed my boy. A new rule states that if dealers such as myself are included in items that go un-controllable, to do with dangerous outcomes. Then the Corp cannot be held responsible for our lives if we get found out, and sent to the Organization for debriefing and maybe execution depending our fate."

Now looking at him with seriousness in his hands. "Can't take precautions. So I'm hoping that Heartless Xan, will sort this out. I'll even pay you if you want."

'This must be serious.' He thought, staring into Nezdins narrowed eyes. Turning to the doorway, about to make his way out, but after saying to him. "It must be serious for you to look like that. I'll do it with no pay needed." Making his way out.

Watching him leave Nezdin says to himself within his mind. 'I know you'll take care of it, prince Takato. You can't hide anything from this overweight dealer.' Giving a smirk once he was out of sight.

Remembering his first ever encounter with the Xanpire knowledge of the one he just spoke with.

FLASHBACK!

4 years ago.

"Hello Lelouch, how may I help you today?" Nezdin asks, sitting in a red chair within a bigger lighted room. Both sides of the room having packed up items, covered or not.

Standing before him was the young man Lelouch Lamperouge, dressed in a simple attire of dark blue jeans, white v-neck sleeved shirt, black shoes and light brown jacket. Having a clip board under his right arm.

"Its good to see you too, Nezdin." He said in kindness, holding up the clipboard up to him. "I was wondering if I could have these materials." Handing it to a Shader that came up to him, that took it to his boss. Looking through to what he needed.

"Mmhmm, right. Ha! With this stuff its like your gonna..!" Stopping to look at it again, then gave him a look, as if he knew what was going on. "Tell me, why would a strong mage such as yourself would want with these?" Waving the board at him.

With hands in his pockets, he gave reassuring smile to him. "Trust me Nezdin, these are just presents for someone that is staying with us." Raising a brow to him, Nezdin asks with a little humor. "Somebody staying with you? You mean you two actually had a kid together or something!"

Whilst he lets out a laugh, Lelouch had a fist over his mouth, clearing his throat and ignoring the slight redness on his cheeks.

"Yeah right, as if we'd give that a try anytime soon. Anyway its something that should be ready before he is." Now getting back to the business at hand, along with Nezdin doing the same.

"Alright, I'll ship them to you as soon as I can. The payment is the usual upon delivery, right?"

A nod came to him along with a reply. "And don't worry about the Organization, it was as if this meeting never happened." This further piked his curiosity to high alert kind if it involved them.

"And why would this sort of thing get their attention. What are you planning, old boy?" Getting another reassured smile, saying to him only these words. "Trust me."

2 years later.

Two men in black suits and closed trench coats, one was 33 years old with short black hair and a pair of normal glass', having blue eyes and dark short cut blond hair. The other was 48 years old, brown eyes, showing signs of old age already by the forming wrinkles, having a bald head covered by a black hat.

Looking at the three pictures he held, each one had a weapon being held by the same figure, taken from separate buildings it would seem. "Am I supposed to recognize this fellow?" Not looking away from the photographs.

"These were taken a few months ago. Reasons are to believe that the weapons this person uses is similar to the ones the Organization use to deal with renegade Demons. At least thats what the theory is on the alloy of the blades." The older man explains to him, while his partner remains silent.

"Right, I still don't understand. But its good to see the Organization doing something about the renegades that do less problems as well as the ones doing more." Now giving the two his gaze.

"Thats the thing. Although our agents handle demons that are more of a threat than the lesser ones, such as showing themselves and harming innocent people. The person in the pictures seems to be young in the photo's, about thirteen maybe fourteen years old. With one more thing to declare."

Making sure he had Nezdins full attention for this part, "The Organization, has not come close to accepting Demon agents. Therefore whoever that is, must have gained his weapons from the Corporation." This came from the man standing behind the other.

"I admit the Corporation handles dealings with items such as, statues maybe relics that need shipping out. I would relay more but it is against our code to discuss our marketings with humans, no offense, unless you have clarifications from the council... But I assure you these weapons are remarkable even to me. A fine design if I do say so myself."

Watching him look at the pictures again, this time with fascination on his face. Clearly wasting their time, the man from behind says. "If any information about this demon comes, you will inform us, would you." Being stern to make sure he understands.

Which he did with a nod, for some reason he soon regret it someday. But right now something else peaked is interests.

2 months later.

Now standing wearing the same clothes as before, but with a couple of Shaders behind him, wielding their swords at their side just incase.

"Lelouch, I had an interesting visit about two months ago. Care to explain why I had a couple guys from the Organization here? Talking to me about a demon using weapons that seems to be made from the materials I gave you a couple of years ago."

Raising a brow to question this. "And it took you two months to call me?" Nezdin simply shrugs at this, as if it were no thing. "I was busy at the time and couldn't get to it. Besides, I wanted to talk to you personally, now whats going on."

With a sigh Lelouch might as well tell him the truth, it was the least he could do. "Alright. But you have to stay bound to the code, where you'll never speak of this to outsiders of this room."

Staring into the un-changed boys eyes, he gave an acknowledged nod, only so that he could hear what he has to say. Even if he has to stay obeyed to the code thats to keep a promise.

"The person you were told about is someone that will change the future of the Demon World one day. For now he is known to be Heartless Xan, the protector of innocents of both demon and human."

Staring now with a scowl to him, still not quite understanding. "If he is known as, Heartless Xan. Then that would mean he has a real name. What is it? And if you lie, then.." A snap of his fingers, made the Shaders crossed their swords infront of Lelouch's neck.

Instead of being afraid he stood calmly with his hands in his jacket pockets. Looking to him with no change in his facial features. "He is the prince of the deceased king of the Demon World, Takato Matsuda. And if I hear you break your word, I'll be looking for you."

FLASHBACK END!

Despite the threat Nezdin did keep his word, he was secretly glad that the previous king had a son. Because if the information he had received was true about the current king, then he hopes this prince would get strong to bring down the current.

And he would do whatever he can to help, as long as the price is good depending on what it maybe be.

He even remembers the first time he had met the boy for the first time.

FLASHBACK!

1 year and a half ago.

Several of his Shaders lay around on the floor in an abandoned warehouse, half way collapsing from the looks of the damage.

As the Shaders dissipate into nothing but black smoke, the one that took them down was sheathing his sword onto his back. Turning to make his way out through the over sized hole in the side of the building.

Just to see that the overweight person was being rolled around in by an electrical four wheeled, circular contraption, including a purple seat. With him were a couple more Shaders, using two swords as their weapons.

Clapping his hands in amusement at the show he had witnessed, saying to him in some kind of respect to the guy. "Excellent, well fought indeed! It is an honor to finally meet the young man that has been defeating the trouble making demons."

All he did was just stare, as if waiting for something else. An order to kill him, wanting a favor from him, or maybe information about something.

"I have been waiting to see the person that Lelouch had been training. Especially the one using the weapons made from the materials I had sold him." It sounded like he had only begun.

Calming himself a bit before he decided to continue. "And I am glad it is you, because. I would like you to know, you have gained an ally out of me."

This got Xan slightly confused, raising a brow to him. "An ally?" receiving a nodded reply. "That is right. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Nezdin, one of the dealers of the Corporation. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness."

Hearing this made Xan reach for his knives, but was halted by the dealer after he grabbed the handles. "Relax! I swore myself to the code to never disclose any information about you. that and Lelouch will have my head if I did. Word of advice, never break a promise to that guy, I saw it myself a long time ago."

He was wiping the side of his head at the thought of it, but got back on topic. "Anyway, after hearing who you were, I wouldn't dare call you out to anyone. Especially the Organization, those people would love to get their hands on someone with your status. If you were fully known to them."

"Organization? You mean that secret enforcement that handles demons that cause more of a problem than the lesser, depending on how high they go?" Xan says what he knows so far about them.

Nodding to this at the knowledge he already knew. "So far, thats what I'm told. I will help in any way I can, your majesty. As long as there is a little price involved" Giving a gesture as if showing his appreciation.

"But," He starts with, raising his head back to stare at him, with a smile. "I wish to test you from time to time, if you don't mind." Giving a clap of his hands.

Summoning more weapon wielding Shaders that appeared and circled the young fighter. "Can't have you getting rusty if your going to hunt renegade demons, consider this one free of charge. Boy's!" With a snap of his fingers, his soldiers moved in. With the prince doing the same.

FLASHBACK END!

"He will indeed, take care of this sort of thing." He quietly says to himself, staring through the nearly empty glass, giving off a smirk as he looked at the opened doorway. Where the Xanpire prince had long since left while he was reminiscing upon old memories, hopefully to gain new ones after this event.

End of Chapter 1!

* * *

How am I doing so far? Review what you think.


End file.
